Demaria's Hazy World
by xXallegedangelXx
Summary: Demaria thought she was an ordinarily weird girl until one day on her way home from school she see's a pair of glowing amber eyes staring at her from a dark alleyway, huddled over something. What will she do? Read and find out! STORY HAS BEEN EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author note: Hey so this is my first story and I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to set it out but I hope you guys like it anyway :]**

**So, I didn't really like how I originally wrote my character and changed a few parts to this chapter. I took the Mary sue litmus test and it was horrifyingly high although I expected it after going back and reading over it the other day. Hopefully Ria doesn't seem so stuck up and irritatingly harsh now. Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've had an aweful lot going on including having assignment after assignment piled on top of me by my college. _Sigh. _Speaking of which, I should be finishing one of my assignment's right now but I just don't have the drive to do it. _Hehe, bad I know XD_**

Key:**_  
><em>**"Speech"**_  
><em>**_'thoughts'_

**Oh and if anyone's wondering, Lights is a female singer whom me and my sister are big fans of and James Denton is the singer for a band called Ravenface. They're my new favourite band. Both can be found on Youtube if anyone's interested in giving them a listen :D - Both will be briefly mentioned in this chapter so just giving people a heads-up. :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My name is Demaria, Ria for short. I am a fifteen year old girl who has always been different but I didn't know how different I actually was until today. I was over my friend Jessie's house for a party, the whole of our year came, seeing as she's really popular. I'm not too good with people so I went outside and sat in front of the pond in her garden to think.  
>She tells me every day that if I wasn't so weird I'd be popular too but I didn't care about what anyone else thought of me.<br>My mum and I just moved here this year and when I went to school on my first day I was getting winks from the boys and glares from the girls. It wasn't too pleasant.

*Flashback*

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ _BEEP!_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock indicating that it was the morning of my first day in the new school. Groaning at the noise it was making, I threw it and it hit the wall with a loud crash.

"Oops" I mumbled with a chuckle.

"Ria! If I have to replace that clock yet again I will pummel you!" My mum yelled up the stairs. She's funny.

I walked over to my cupboard and opened it. I picked out my favourite black zombie killer vest top with blood on it, a black transparent blouse underneath and my ripped black skinny jeans and put them on. Afterwards I put on my knee high black converse and my gothic black cross. I walked over to my vanity mirror and applied my black liquid eyeliner making sure the flicks either side were equal and put on a bit of clear lip gloss. Then I opened my jewellery box, got out my black lip ring and put it in my bottom lip. I brushed my naturally straight hair and walked out of the room grabbing my school bag on the way.  
>When I got downstairs, I went into the kitchen to see my 7 year old brother Jack at the table wolfing down his pancakes and my mum cooking mine with chocolate sauce and strawberries on top. "I don't see why you even bother replacing it; I will only get irritated by the noise it makes and throw it at the wall like the others. It's a never ending cycle of aggravation and violence" I said cheekily. She looked at me and handed me the freshly cooked pancakes, they looked delicious! Correction, they were delicious and in my stomach instantly.<p>

"I guess you're right, maybe I will get you one with music instead of that beeping" she said with a smile.

"Yeah that would be great! Then I could wake up to James Denton's singing!" I replied with a dreamy far-away look.

I got up and threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out into the hall

"I'm going now; don't want to be late for my first day!" I called over my shoulder.

"Alright, have a good day. Play nicely!" My mum called back with a chuckle.

I chuckled too "I'll try my best but no promises" I walked out the door, closing it behind me. I went into the garage and got out my skateboard.

I got to school quicker than I would have if I had walked. I carried on skating through the gates of the school, not caring about the many people watching me.  
>I flipped up my board when I got to the entrance and carried it under my arm. I went in and walked down the dimly lit corridor to the reception.<p>

"Excuse me" I said politely to the lady behind the desk. She was middle aged, probably really pretty in her younger years, with curly brunette hair and a pale complexion. She didn't acknowledge my existence so I asked again.

"Excuse me, miss." Still nothing.

"Excuse me! Lady!" Finally I got her attention. She looked up at me "That was impolite of you, now what do you want?" I stared at her in disbelief "_Excuse me_, you were the one ignoring me. I said excuse me twice before you finally decided to notice me, and you call me impolite? Now, can I have my timetable please? My name is Demaria Storm" She looked abashed. Hm, I'm guessing no one ever back chatted her. Haha!

As soon as she gave me my time table I was off and walking down the crowded corridor again with even more people looking at me after that incident.  
>A boy walked up to me and tapped me on the back "Nice one, no one ever stands up to her" I swiftly turned my head in his direction "So I noticed. I can't see why though, she's just bad mannered." I smirked at him.<br>He chuckled and I could see a hint of curiosity as well as amusement in his eyes which made me chuckle before I turned away and walked off to find my destination. I looked down at my time table

Maths – Mrs Foraker – A1N

English – Mr Green – A2D

Art – Miss Lambert – A2R

German – Frau Davis – A1H

Biology – Mr Howells A1L

Hm, not too bad. I carried on wandering the corridor and finally found my class. I opened the door and the teacher announced to the class that there was a new student.  
>"Miss Storm, it's a pleasure to have you in our class. Would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?" The teacher greeted me. The whole class was staring at me as if waiting for me to make a fool out of myself.<p>

"Is that an option?" I asked the teacher with a raised eyebrow, not really wanting to talk about myself.

"Um no not really" the teacher replied weakly.

"Then why ask?" I retorted. The teacher was getting irritated. Hm, he amuses me.

"I was just being polite now please introduce yourself" He finally snapped. I sighed, this is going to be so boring.

"Alright, my name's Demaria but I prefer to be called Ria. I'm not looking to make friends and I get quite unpleasant if someone makes me angry, so I suggest not doing that." I said in a monotone but added a smirk at the end.  
>"Um, okay thanks for that Ria. You may sit wherever" He said with a small smile.<p>

I looked around. There were a few people who obviously didn't quite understand when I said I didn't want friends because this popular, bleach blonde, orange fake tanned girl waved me over with a ten watt smile.

"Hm this is a hard choice; shall I be a popular orange airhead or an awesome loner at the back?" I said to myself.

Some people chuckled, the blonde looked astounded and her crew looked pissed off. Obviously I went and sat right at the back in the corner.  
>Everyone turned and stared at me as I crossed my legs on the table, except for the teacher who was too busy writing down equations on the board.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the most gorgeous guy ever. He was tall and a bit muscular with electric blue hair that swept across his face and a stud in his eyebrow. His eyes were piercing blue. He looked at the teacher and apologised for being late. She gave him a warning and told him to go sit down. He looked around and spotted me. He stared for a few minutes before I raised my eyebrow and smirked, the whole class giggled.

_'They're still staring huh'_I thought to myself. Shock flitted across his face but it was masked in an instant.

He walked over to me and sat down in the empty chair at my table.

"Hey there beautiful! My name's Riley" He announced with a grin.

"Ria" I replied idly whilst doodling in my sketchpad.

"Don't I get a hello back?" he asked with a fake gasp of horror.

"No. Why, did you want one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a small barely there smile.

"As a matter of fact I do" He replied with a cocky grin.

"Well that's too bad" I said with a wink and he chuckled.

_'Man he's goodlooking' _I thought and smirked.

I looked down at my sketchpad to see what I had drawn, an old mansion in the middle of nowhere. It had two stone pillars at the front and trees all around. In the centre of the gravel path leading up to the house stood a big fountain carved in the shape of a little girl with long straight hair and a mischievous smirk on her face. It looked like me.

_'That's strange, I've never seen this place before and yet in the centre of the courtyard is a fountain with a statue that looks like a 4 year old me. Not to mention it feels familiar'_. I just sat there staring at the drawing, puzzled.  
>I felt someone's gaze on me and looked up to see who it was. It was the gorgeous, yet arrogant boy, Riley.<p>

"Can I help you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and leaned closer to me.

"You're very good at drawing, is that your house?"

"No, I've never seen it before." I replied, frowning at his question.

"but that statue looks like you" He looked at me with confusion. I sighed, '_state the obvious why dont you.'_

"That's why I was frowning, I've never seen this place before in my life and yet there's a statue that looks like me when I was 4 years old in the courtyard and I just happened to draw it. I'm not that creative as to go into such detail on a drawing I just made up. I can even see vines going up the house and the detail of the wood engravings on the door. That isn't normal!" I started to raise my voice and by the end of the sentence I was in his face and shouting.

I was a little slow to notice how I was currently invading his personal space but he didn't even flinch or find me intimidating. In fact it was quite the opposite, we were already close as it is but he leaned even closer and kissed me on the nose. Suddenly aware of what just happened, I blushed a deep crimson and all of the girls in the classroom were screaming. Some of the screams were ear splitting.

"If you don't shut the bloody hell up and stop screaming I'm going to staple your mouths together!" I turned on them with a fierce glare, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Just as I did this, the wind picked up and started tossing my hair around like a rag doll making the glare more intimidating.

"Now, what on earth made you do that?" I turned back to Riley with a smirk once I had control of my emotions. He blushed and smiled but I could still see the shock from being so forward and amusement from what I said in his eyes.

"You're just too cute for me to resist" He replied dramatically to cover up his emotional slip.

I burst out laughing, bent over and holding my sides. Once I recovered, I straightened up and grinned at him "Heh. You know, I actually expected you to be stoic and angry at the world"

"So in other words, you think I'm mysteriously handsome?" He winked.

"You're not egotistical at all, are you?" I smirked. The whole class burst laughing.

*End of flashback*

I was walking home from my friend Jessie's house and it was unusually dark for the summer.

"That's odd" I mumbled passing an alley but stopped in my tracks when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see two bright amber spheres in the darkness, they were just staring at me with curiosity and...hold on, what was the other emotion, was it lust? No, it looked more like...hunger. I tried to steady my eyes so I could make out more than just the glowing amber orbs. What I saw shocked me. The amber glow belonged to the eyes of a huge black wolf that was crouched down over what looked like a body, a young boy to be precise. I strained my eyes to get a better look at the small boy and that was when I saw it.

Movement.

The little boy was still alive!  
>Without thinking, a strange protective instinct kicked in and I ran at the wolf, leaping into the air and pulling a small throwing knife out of my black army boot. The wolf was surprised by my actions and didn't see the knife in my hand<p>

_'Ha! How stupid' _I thought.

Landing in front of the vile beast, I slashed across his nose with the blade so quickly you couldn't even say gremlin. He yelped in pain and took three steps back. I smirked at his reaction, my violet eyes glinting with amusement.  
>Quickly I span around, picked the boy up bridal style and ran out of the alley at full speed. I knew I was different, that it wasn't normal to like violence and find it amusing to inflict pain on people but whenever I tried to talk to my mum about me possibly being a psychopath she would just playfully smack me on the arm, laugh awkwardly and say "Don't be silly" <em>Suspicious much?<em> I thought so.  
>You see I feel like I've been living with a stranger all my life, I mean I'm nothing like my mother and to make matters worse there are no photo's of me as a baby. They all start at around 6 years old. Thinking about it all was stressing me out; I mean, I love my mother but I feel like I'm missing something.<br>I sighed and started to walk home, carrying the child as gently as I could. When I got him to my house I called for my mum to come into the room and told her what happened, except I left out that I carry weapons around with me. She'd throw a fit if she knew I even possess something so dangerous. Hell, she doesn't even trust me with forks, although I can understand why. I did stab a girl in the leg with one because she was bullying me when I was about ten.  
>Looking at the boy on the sofa I noticed that is hair was like mine but a little different, his was jet black with a blue shine to it and the same colour blue streaks in his side fringe whereas mine was jet black with a purple shine to it and the same colour purple streaks in my side fringe.<p>

_'Strange.'_

My mum gasped when she saw him and the blood ran from her face making her look deathly pale.

_'Very strange.'_

Does she know this boy that looks like he's related to me?

The little boy's eyes flickered open and his gaze landed on me. _'No way! His eyes are violet like mine. Also what is with this strange protective feeling I have over him?_' It's like a big sister feeling, when the younger sibling gets bullied and the elder sibling protects him and beats the bullies up.  
>Now I feel even more out of place here, as if my real family are out there somewhere and I was just given away because my parents couldn't look after me at the time and then life got better for them so they had another child to fill the void of leaving me.<br>I know, I have a weird imagination but somehow I feel that part of this theory is actually the truth, that this little boy is in fact my brother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts only for my theory to be enforced, the little boy ran up to me crying "Sissy!" I enveloped him in my arms and smoothed the back of his head to calm down his hysteria.  
>I turned to look at mother "What the hell is going on here? I already noticed the striking similarities between me and this child but I need the full story."<br>She looked upset but sighed and said "Alright, let's get this child settled down and then I'll tell you"  
>I contemplated for a moment before sighing myself and turning to the boy "Hey sweetie, it's alright now. You're safe with me, come and sit down on the sofa with me." I felt a very strong bond to this boy.<p>

I lead the fragile child over to the sofa and sat down with my feet tucked beside me, cuddling him into my side. He immediately snuggled as close as he could and rested his small head on my legs. Gently I lifted my arm and stroked his head, watching as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Alright so what's going on?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous.

She looked hesitant but told me everything. How my father is Lucifer, king of the underworld and my mother is Nyx, the goddess of night. How the child sleeping in my arms is actually my little brother called Rin that was sent to live with my adopted mothers sister. I was told how my mother disappeared and how my father was unable to bring us up on his own because he was busy ruling and didn't have time for us. I felt hurt and angry at this news, my own father abandoned us just because he was too incompetent to be a parent.

I looked down to find my body engulfed in purple flames. I was shocked that there was no pain. My mind clicked, I created the fire!  
>My little brother woke up and giggled at my flames and then his face went hard, feeling my anger and blue flames like mine, engulfed his body.<br>We linked hands and looked back towards my adopted mother.

"You weren't supposed to meet your brother yet but if it wasn't for you not even super fast healing could have kept him alive. He would've been torn apart by the werewolf. You also weren't supposed to awaken until your eighteenth birthday but I see now that even the strongest suppressing spell wouldn't be able to keep your power at bay for that long. " She finished her sentence with a smile.

"I always knew it was weird for me to like violence but now it all makes sense. Oh and that werewolf will have a lovely scar on his nose" I lifted up my trouser leg and pulled out the knife.

"Urgh, this will have to be cleaned again now. Damn it!" I crinkled my nose at the thought.

"I hope you haven't used that on any humans" She partially joked.

"Oh only a few...hundred" I smirked. She faked a look of horror and pretended to faint. I carried on "Nah, I'm only kidding. I've only used it on people when I was being harassed by them but I've only ever cut them and once or twice stabbed them in the leg but nothing fatal" she looked relieved.

"That's good to hear. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't allowed, he told me that he'd take Jack away from me if I did. Can you forgive me?" She said solemnly. My placid expression turned murderous.

"If anyone dares to threaten either of my brothers I will kill them!" I seethed. Mum looked a little scared but also very proud.

"It's nice to hear you still think of him as your brother after you just found out he's not related to you" She chuckled.

"Even if I had known all along that we weren't related I'd still have said the exact same thing because we're that close" My expression softened into a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author note: Sorry guys, it's been a while. I've been writing another story because I was a little stuck on this one and I also had exams to prepare for. This chapter's a bit of a filler chapter, or atleast I feel it is but I think it'll get better from the next chapter onwards. Hopefully :D~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"by the way, where is Jack? I haven't seen him today" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"he's in his room. Why don't you take little Rin with you, it doesn't look like he'll leave your side" mum said.

"alright, come on then Rin. Let's go see your new brother" I chuckled. He lifted his arms into the air and stared up at me.

"you're right. Looks like he's going to be sleeping in my room until he gets used to Jack" I smiled at my cute little brother and lifted him into my arms. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I walked out of the living room and into the dimly lit hall and over to the stairs on the right, I carried Rin up the stairs and walked along the landing to the second door on the left. I put Rin down and opened the door to Jack's room.

"Jackie boy! There's someone I'd like you to meet" I cooed walking into his room. He wasn't there. I looked around and spotted movement in the cupboard. I took two steps to walk over to it but Rin wouldn't follow so I let go of his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. I walked over to the cupboard and opened the doors. As soon as they opened Jack came flying out and made me topple backwards. We hit the floor with a loud bang and burst out laughing.

"Jackie I thought I taught you better than to choose a cupboard to hide in" I said between giggles.

"Sorry sis...Hey! I told you not to call me Jackie. That's a girl's name!" he said finally calming down.

"It's not just a girl's name. What about Jackie Chan?" I retorted with a smirk.

"Alright. You win!" he said with a huff.

"Always do. Anyway, I want you to meet Rin. He's our new little brother. He'll be sleeping in my room until he gets used to you so be nice" I grinned.

"I'll try but no promises" he poked his tongue out.

"Come on, have some originality. You can't keep stealing my lines! Anyway, you had better be nice to him and I mean it. You're the big brother now and if I find you being mean I'll deal with you myself" I added an evil grin at the end for effect. I don't want Jack getting hurt by playing a prank and Rin getting scared, he can't control his powers yet. I got into a sitting position after being previously knocked over.

"Alright, Rin come here" I turned to the five year old in the doorway. He shook his head and stepped back a bit.

"Rin it's alright, he's not going to hurt you. I'm here remember" I said in a soothing voice to reassure him. I held out my hand and he slowly shuffled over to me and took it, holding it tightly. As soon as he did, he ran the rest of the way to me and clung onto my waist.

"There, see. He's not going to hurt you" I smiled.

Jack looked a little awkward and sad. I guess he thinks he's not my favourite anymore.

"Come here Jack" I said stretching my free arm out to him.

His eyes suddenly lit up and he also wrapped his arms around me. I held them both close.

"My precious little brothers" I whispered just loud enough for them both to hear, although hearing isn't a problem for Rin. After all he is a demon.

They both looked up at me and smiled. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

_'I don't like the look of that; I think they might be planning to prank me. Ah it's my own fault, Jack's probably been planning pay back on me for ages and now he has a partner in crime'_I thought and chuckled quietly to myself.

"Alright boys, time for bed" I said whilst breaking out of the hug and standing up. They both groaned.

"Do we have to?" Jack said, trying the cute face on me. I chuckled.

"Yes! Come on Jack, you should know by now. That trick never works on me because I am the one who taught it to you. " I smirked. "Now Rin, It's seems you're getting along well with Jack so I'm going to ask, do you want to sleep in my room or in here? " Rin looked up at me with the cute face Jack just tried to pull on me and damn, it worked.

"Awh! You're so adorable. You picked that up straight away, just like me" I squealed and then chuckled.

"I wanna stay with you" He lifted his arms up into the air and I lifted him up and rested him on my hip with his legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck.

I walked Jack over to the bed and tucked him in one handed then kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Jack" I whispered.

I walked away and turned the light off before leaving the room.

"Love you sis" He said in between a yawn before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Love you too little bro" I whispered back before closing the door.

I turned and walked back along the landing and into my own room which was the room at the very end. As soon as I got into my room I turned the light on and looked at Rin who was currently fast asleep in my arms.

"Such a cute little boy" I whispered, the ghost of a smile across my lips. I gently woke him up and he rubbed his eyes yawning.

"Hey buddy, we need to put your PJ's on before sleeping"

I put Rin down onto my bed and then went over to my door and opened it, peering out onto the landing.

I crept back across to Jack's room and very carefully opened the door and snuck in. I got my phone out of my pocket and pressed one of the buttons to make the screen light up. It wasn't very bright but just enough for me to see my way around.

I walked over to his chest of drawers that was three drawers wide and three drawers high. I opened the top middle drawer and got out a random pair of pyjamas.

Slowly I shut the drawer and crept back out of his room and closed the door. I snuck like a ninja back across the landing and into my room, Rin was still sat in the same spot just staring in my direction.

"There you go buddy, they'll be a bit big on you but they will do for now. How about I buy you some clothes tomorrow after school, yeah?" I said as I helped put the pyjamas on him.

He nodded and smiled.

"Alright then, get into my bed and I'll be back now" I said to him walking over to my cupboard and opening the doors. I took out a black short sleeve top with frank from the film Donnie Darko and the words "They made me do it" in white on and a pair of plain black shorts. I went into my personal bathroom next to my cupboard and put them on quietly.

Once I had finished changing I washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a messy high ponytail and went back into my bedroom and got into the other side of my king size four poster gothic bed that was black wrought iron with blood red velvet curtains draped from it.

I leaned over Rin to see if he was sleeping and he was. He looked so peaceful. All of a sudden he turned over and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him and saw him smile in his sleep. Slowly I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me.


End file.
